


Let It Go

by Taifics



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And it's not big spoiler anyway, Blood but not much, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, I just decided to add cocoa to the tag list, I mean... there's a spoiler but you would not recognize it I guess, Just thought it would be nice pairing of some sorts, Let it go thing, M/M, Post-Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon A Time, Refuse, Regeneration, Shipping, Wounded Time Lord, but no spoilers, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: “Please...,” gasped out the man. “Please... Just... Let it go...”She knew the voice, but would never believe his owner was able to beg like that. NEVER. Time Lady had to make it sure. She turned his face towards her carefully.“Don't touch me!”“Master?”His eyes snaped open in a split second.“Doctor...”





	Let It Go

The Doctor opened the door of her newly redecorated TARDIS and took a step outside. Just one step and her eyes opened wide in surprise. There was a man curled up on the pavement right in front of her. The Doctor knelt immediately and gently touched his arm.

“Please...,” gasped out the man. “Please... Just... Let it go...”

She knew the voice, but would never believe his owner was able to beg like that. NEVER. Time Lady had to make it sure. She turned his face towards her carefully.

“Don't touch me!”

“Master?”

His eyes snaped open in a split second.

“Doctor...” he managed to say in response, then his eyes became oddly unfocused and he simply passed out.

 

***

 

“Where am I?” the silent words were the best proof that the Master was conscious again.

“In my TARDIS,” replied the Doctor, sitting on the chair by his bed. “Precisely in its medical bay.”

Time Lord tried to get up instantly after hearing her words, but he was too weak and fell down breathing heavily.

“Let me go,” he insisted with his eyes closed. “Please.”

“I didn't suspect you know such word.”

“I mean it,” he said, opening his eyes and turning head to look at her.

“I can't. You're wounded,” she spoke straightforwardly.

“No... _No_... You _didn't_... _Couldn't_...” he mumbled feverishly and tore off the blanket with his hands trembling. “You _didn't_... NO... _You_...”

The Master was looking in horror at the thick dressing wrapping his stomach and back tightly, going all around him.

“TAKE IT OFF,” he ordered and tried to rip the bandage off, but the Doctor stopped him easly as he was too weak to fight her.

Eventually the Time Lady clasped her fingers around his wrists firmly, finishing the struggle.

“Stop it,” she hissed, “it's just temporary anyway. You'll have to regenerate soon.”

The Master stopped fighting and laid down resigned.

“What is going on?” asked the Doctor bewildered.

“I can hardly understand you because of this new silly accent of yours,” he said after a while, not looking her in the eye. “But suits you well.”

“Master?”

“Set me free,” he said softly, turning his face to hers. His gaze was so impossibly sincere that she wanted to bite something. _WRONG_. She was screaming internally. _VERY WRONG_.

“What's going on? What are you up to?” she asked.

“I'm up to litearally nothing.”

She gave him THE look.

“Fine,” he sighed out, “I'm up to let it go. Happy now?”

“Let go? Of what?” she said, not getting it.

Time Lord rolled his eyes.

“Listen,” he hissed annoyed, “I've had enough. I want to let it go and you... Don't you even dare to take pity on me! Is that clear?”

She shook her head expressively.

“Not true,” she said quietly. “This time you do not have to prove you are the winner. There's no point. Bollocks.”

The Master smiled subtly.

“Oh, you're riddiculous, Doctor,” he said, “absolutely riddiculous and...”

He frowned and not finished the sentence.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I refuse to be put through your stupid death again,” she stated after a while. “That's all.”

“As if you care!”

“I may surprise you. I do,” she said simply, shrugging and raised up. “I'll get you some tea, cocoa or whatever do the evil Time Lords drink... Fancy something specific?”

“Evil Time Lord wants cocoa,” chocked out the Master.

“Try not to be fool when I'm out, can you?” she said and left the room.

 

***

 

When the Doctor entered the room again she sighed angrily. The Master was sitting on the floor next to bed, leaning back against it with no dressing on him and blood all over the place. Golden swirls tried to emerge through various parts of his body, but he was shaking them off impatiently, mumbling something to himself.

Time Lady put the tray with two cups of cocoa and some sandwitches on the bedside table and knelt down by the Time Lord.

“Bloody hell,” she said and took his face in her palms, tilting it up. “What have you done?”

The Master smiled faintly.

“You've got cocoa on your cheek,” he whispered weakly. “Let me...”

He raised his palm to wipe it away, but she backed off instinctively .

“I won't hurt you, idiot,” he spoke amused in that old vicious way of his.

She did not move and did not even finch when he moved closer towards her.

He raised his hand still sparkling with gold artron energy and... wiped the stain away.

“See?” he said and got back to his previous position.

The Doctor quickly stood up, grabbed some bandages and attacked the Master before he could protest. Having him properly patched up she forced the Time Lord to go back to his bed and pass him a cup of cocoa.

“Drink,” she said and added strangely bemused, “please.”

After a few minutes of quiet sipping the Master spoke:

“I've done something pretty nasty recently.”

“Nothing new. What it was this time?”

“That's the worst. I can't remember.”

The Doctor looked up at him worried, thinking of Missy, the only one he could not remember. She felt guilty almost instantly. She did not check if she was alright. She just forgot. What if... No... Can't be. But...

“Is that why you...?” she asked cautiously.

“Want to let it go?”

The Doctor made a small nod.

“Yes, partly,” he admitted thoughtfully. “I've got the feeling of wearing thin with every regeneration. I think I'm dying anyway, but slowly. I don't expect the next me would be... Well... _me_ anymore... If that makes any sense.”

“You really want to let it go,” she gasped, “You would never say it all if you didn't, unless...”

“Unless I have a cunning plan,” finished the Master with hoarse laugh. “I assure you I haven't. Look at me in this state! What possibly can I plan? And they call me the mad one!”

“We both are, though,” said the Doctor, smiling.

“Yeah,” he laughed it out with an effort and started to cough uncontrollably.

He covered his mouth with his palm and when the coughing fit passed he looked at it fascinated. His fingers were stained with blood.

“You have to regenerate,” she said, staring at his hand with fear. “I'll help you make it to your TARDIS. I assume it's somewhere near...”

She stood up all ready and waiting.

The Master was looking at her astonished and unmoved.

“Incredible,” he sighed.

“What is?”

“You still hoping I would.”

“You will,” she stated firmly. “You have to.”

“Why?”

She hesitated slightly.

“Because... I know... the future you,” the Doctor spoke, observing him and feeling truly badly for some reason. Ashamed, maybe?

“Oh,” sighed the Master, exaggerating dramatically, “of course...”

“What's wrong again?” she asked grinding her teeth.

“And I thought you want me to regenerate because you do really care,” his voice was barely louder than whisper. He did not want it to sound that bitter, but it happened to be so against his will.

Time Lady downcast her eyes.

Time Lord stood up slowly, shaking and breathing soundly as he came close to her:

“No,” he spited out, “you never did. You only care about your own life which is accidentally tied with mine.”

“That is not truth,” disagreed the Doctor, not looking at him.

“The truth,” spoke the Master, “can be hard to grasp for the ones blindfolded by their own false visions of the world.”

Time Lord passed her, limping and left the room, taking his coat on his way out and leaving her all alone.

 

***

 

He was standing by his TARDIS which was disguised as the red phone booth, trying to put the key into the keyhole, but his hands were trembling too much. He tried to calm himself down, yet could not. His legs gone wobbly and he felt he is collapsing.

Kneeling by the door, the Master saw golden sparkles dancing around his fingers playfully.

“No,” he hissed. “No! NO!”

Golden energy disappeared.

“Let it go, Master,” he spoke to himself. “Let it go.”

Time Lord sat, resting his back against the door of the TARDIS.

The world around was oddly blurry. The day was sunny and bright. Spring. Blue sky high above. Dirty alley. All so blurry. So distant.

There came the voice out of nowhere. The Doctor's voice.

“Silly accent,” he said, seeing her face in front of his own and not believeing she is real. “Doctor?”

She was moving her her lips, speaking something he could not understand.

“You were right then, long time ago... I'm still bone-dead stupid at times... I am... Don't tell anyone! It's a secret...You and me...” he was struggling words out, but nearly could not hear his own voice.

Doctor's face was worried. She was gesturing, shaking him...

“I...,” he wanted to make a joke, say something rude, yet she was so concerned, that vision of her. The real Doctor would not care that much to come after him. But that imagined her did. He liked her. And every him before, in fact, and her now too. All yellow and riddiculous with that cocoa stain on her cheek...

He moved closer, overcoming the next wave of urging regeneration energy and let his lips find hers. Just because he never did it and maybe should have so many times before. Because that idiot cared and... fuck it all if he did not! He deepened the kiss, changing the angle of his head slightly, loving the softness, the smell, the feeling she actually responds, letting him kiss her further, longer and...

BREATH!

He opened his eyes and everything was suddenly painfully sharp.

The Doctor was there.

She _actually_ was there.

CRAP!

Her face was flushed pink, lips slightly swollen and parted, eyes opened wide in shock.

“Oh,” she slurred awkwardly. “Ehm... Brilliant.”

“Yeah,” he muttered, looking down and thinking how idiotic that situation was.

IT BLOODY RUINED HIS EVIL BADASS IMAGE!

“Master,” spoke the Doctor carefully, “I do care. I came here to... Just to let you know... Whatever you want to do... I respect your will. Don't mind me. It's your life and if...”

Master growled frustrated:

“Still talking too much!” he hissed and kissed her again, drowning his fingers in her gorgeous blond hair. She was pathetic! Childish! As always. Dammit! But she smelled _so_ _fine_.

“ _Just fine..._ ”, he thought, biting her bottom lip gently and then, suddenly, he let her go.

“You're not going to get rid of me so easily,” he whispered and showed her his palm all glowing golden and still going brighter and brighter.

The wide smile appeared on the Doctor's face.

_That riddiculous face of hers._

He collected himself immediately, stood up and managed to open the door almost instantly.

“Bye-bye!” he said with his voice foolishly high pitched and waved shortly.

“See you!” he heard her calling, smiling, all yellow and so Doctor-ish...

_Totally bananas!_

He did burst with laugh and disappeared inside the TARDIS.

 


End file.
